towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Stone
After completing Chapter 1, you can get Soul Stones for your heroes. A Soul Stone is an item that contributes to a hero's Star Level, which increases your hero's stats and maximum skill levels. Obtaining Soul Stones There are a large number of ways to obtain Soul Stones. Some methods have a lower chance of giving you stones for higher rarity heroes, while others give an equal chance for all rarities. * Portal Stones will give a random Soul Stone for a Common, Uncommon, Rare, or Super Rare hero. Higher rarities have decreased chances. * Golden Portal Stones will give a random Soul Stone for a Rare, Super Rare, or Epic hero. Higher rarities have decreased chances. * Every day, an Emerald Chest will spawn on a random completed stage in each of the 6 main campaigns. Each chest contains a Soul Stone for a random hero. * Heroic Missions give a 50% chance for 1 Soul Stone, 1 Soul Stone, or 2 Soul Stones depending on the tier of the mission and the preferred hero. * Completing a Find Loot for a hero has a chance to give a Soul Stone for that particular hero. Higher rarities have decreased chances. ** Approximate chances of Soul Stone drops per for each rarity: Epic: ~7% ; Super Rare: ~21% ; Rare: ~22% ; Uncommon: ~55% ; Common: ~77% * Every 24 hours, one of the heroes defending the Tower is given a Soul Stone at random. This can be controlled by removing all heroes except the one you want to be given the stone. * Successful tower defenses have a chance of providing Soul Stones for defending heroes. The chance is highest for heroes that are on the lowest floor and decreases as you go up. Higher rarities have decreased chances. * An Epic Battle Chest contains 12 Soul Stones, distributed in one of the following ways: 1 hero gets 12 stones, 2 heroes each get 6 stones, or 3 heroes each get 4 stones. * Soul Stones for specific heroes can be found in various chests in campaign missions. * The Hero Shop allows Soul Stones to be purchased for gold. Higher rarities have more expensive prices. * Hero Packs allow Soul Stones to be purchased for premium currency or real-life money. Higher rarities have more expensive prices. Star Levels After collecting enough Soul Stones for a hero, the hero's Star Level can be promoted. A star level will increase the Attack, Defense, and Health stats of a hero; increase the potency of Active, Passive, and Soul Skills; and increase the max level of all Active and Passive skills. Gold Conversion A hero's stockpile of Soul Stones is capped at 125. As long as the 125 cap isn't exceeded, a hero doesn't need to immediately promote; additional Soul Stones will carry over to the next star rating. When you find a Soul Stone for a hero who does not require any additional stones (i.e., they have reached seven stars), or in general if the hero ever accumulates the cap of 125 soulstones at any star rating, then regardless whether they have been promoted, all newly acquired stones will be automatically exchanged for gold. The amount of gold received is equal to 25% the base price of purchasing their soul stone in the shop, in other words proportional to their rarity. From another perspective, Soul Stones are an investment that will start paying back once heroes reach 7*. If a soul stone is acquired from a Find Loot, it adds to the base gold obtained from the mission when converted, and therefore, gold-boosting passives (Cleric's Tithe, Pirate's Plunder, Thief's Pickpocket, and the Plunderer and Tithe attached to a Hammer of the Gods) increase the amount gained. Other methods of obtaining soul stones that can convert stones to gold don't get influenced by the passives, portal stones due to not being a form of combat and emerald/campaign chests due to being a seperate function from mission gold that isn't influenced by passives.